


Blasto

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, three child characters to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: Shepard's youngest finds out that she met Blasto, the absolute coolest hero ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a bit after Occupational Therapy's last chapter. The happy poly has three kids: a four year-old named Theresa, a ten year-old drell named Xayan, and a twelve year-old turian named Choran.

Shepard never expected having to watch the Blasto series perpetually for the rest of her life, but she was going to blame Garrus for this when he got home. The child on her lap sat in rapt attention, watching the gunslinging hanar float around busting bad guys. 

Shepard tried to hide how absolutely bored she was. Even Xayan thought this was cheesy, but nobody wanted to tell Theresa how there were many better movies to watch. She was just too adorable. 

“He’s so cool!” the four year-old whispered in awe. 

“I’ve actually met Blasto, honey,” Shepard sighed. 

Theresa turned around to look at her mom with her jaw on the floor. 

“You met Blasto, mom?” she asked. Xayan tried not to laugh and stopped immediately when Shepard turned her glare on him. 

“Yes. He’s really as bitter as he is on screen,” Shepard answered. 

Theresa grabbed the remote and paused the movie. “You have to tell me everything about Blasto, mom!” 

And so she spent the next half hour talking about the five minutes where she met the actor that played Blasto. Theresa could hardly believe it. Garrus announced that he was home and the small human shushed him. He stood there looking almost offended for a moment. 

“Shepard, explain please?”   
“I’m telling Theresa about the time I met Blasto on a mission,” she said in complete deadpan. 

“Ah. I see. Come on, Theresa. Let’s go pick up your other dad from work,” Garrus suggested. Shepard mouthed an exasperated ‘thank you’ while Theresa hopped off the couch and took the turian’s hand. As soon as the front door closed and locked behind them, Xayan turned to Shepard with a cat-like grin. 

“So. When are you going to tell her that Blasto isn’t real?” he asked. 

“She knows. The tiny master manipulator keeps it up to look cute,” Shepard muttered while she went about preparing dinner. 

“It works for her, but she’ll “drop it" eventually,” Xayan said. 

“I hope so, but she has her dads wrapped around her little finger in the mean time.” 

“Let’s hope she hasn’t figured out Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny yet,” he sighed. 

“Wait. Who told you?” Shepard asked. 

“Liara. I kind of figured it out myself, but I asked her to confirm,” Xayan answered. “It doesn’t make those holidays any less fun if it means I keep receiving presents, though.” 

“How did Garrus, Thane, and I luck out with three small and adorable logicians?” 

“Don’t patronize us, mom!” Choran groaned as he came through the front door. 

“How was school?” Shepard cut off when she saw the grin on his face. “High marks this semester?” 

“Do I ever bring home anything else?” he teased, presenting his nearly perfect report card. 

“'Needs to speak up a little more and not make so many snide comments when the other students demonstrate a lapse in judgement.’ I am so proud of you,” she laughed. 

“When’s dinner going to be ready?” Xayan asked. 

“Half an hour,” Shepard muttered. 

“Care to spar, brother?” Choran suggested. 

“I’d be disappointed if we didn’t!” Xayan cheered as he followed Choran to the in-appartment gym area. 

“Remember: No headshots,” Shepard ordered. 

“We won’t, mom!” they yelled back.


End file.
